


A Universe of Gravity

by TomNookisaCrook



Series: Universe of Gravity [1]
Category: Gravity Falls, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Crystal Gems, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Intrusive Thoughts, Memory Loss, Now this...is Epic, Panic Attacks, Post-Gravity Falls, Post-Steven Universe Future, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sci-Fi/Fictional Weapons, Social Anxiety, Time Travel, UFOs, bruh, summer job AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomNookisaCrook/pseuds/TomNookisaCrook
Summary: This takes place the summer after the finale of gravity falls and after the finale of Steven Universe Future.Steven is travelling across all the states to see what’s out there! Even though he’s leaving Beach City he’s still interested in gem stuff and Pearl recommends an interesting (non-threatening) gem place from history.I’m sorry ik I haven’t updated in a while! I plan to start up again soon.The town of gravity falls had a UFO beneath its surface. Turns out this ship was actually created by gems and was sent to Earth.Dipper and Mabel are back for the summer. Stan and Ford are back too to see everyone. Dipper and Ford decide to further look into the UFO...———————————————Currently on hiatus but will be back soon
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines, Dipper Pines & Steven Universe, Mabel Pines & Steven Universe, Sadie Miller/Shep
Series: Universe of Gravity [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793302
Comments: 67
Kudos: 597





	1. A Weird Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven decides to travel to a gem location on his road trip across the country  
> \---  
> Dipper and Mabel are back for the summer. Stan and Ford are back too to see everyone. Dipper and Ford decide to further look into the UFO...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: I rewrote some parts in this chapter and added more to it!

Steven is  _ really _ excited about traveling. Finally seeing the country and traveling somewhere. Well, somewhere on  _ Earth. _ Him and his therapist have been talking frequently over the phone while he traveled. Steven has been recovering nicely and if he ever felt bad he always has the reassurance of having Lion to be able to come home whenever.

The trip had been going great so far, but it could get a bit boring after a while… He is all alone and didn’t really make a  _ plan. _ One night, when he’s on the phone with Pearl, they start talking about gem locations they used to visit and Pearl excitedly starts to ramble about more they hadn’t seen.

“Oh Steven! There is this wonderful site out in this quaint little town. They had a big gem base under the town and where many Crystal Gem’s hid out. You should have seen it!”, Pearl says to Steven. She’s so animated and excited. They haven’t visited many locations since they’ve healed the corrupted gems. He also hasn’t been to any gem sites since everything that happened with  _ Volleyball... _

“Well, do you think maybe I could go there? It’s not dangerous or anything right?” Steven asks, rubbing his neck nervously. He does  _ not _ need another grand, world-saving adventure. Just somewhere to visit. “I don’t have any plans right now and I’m kind of bored.”

Steven is in fact extremely bored as he has watched every Lonely Blade 3 times in the last week.

“Oh stars no, it’s totally safe! You can find the entrance and float down and see the base. But you’ll need to be safe. You’ll need a flashlight, your phone, and maybe you should bring Lion?”, Pearl started to list. “Is this a good idea?”, she mumbles. Pearl had always been motherly towards Steven but she had gotten better over the years. But, with Steven leaving home and traveling off she has gone back to her more motherly ways. Well, she’s been like that since his breakdown…

“Well, I guess I’ll put it on my phone’s map! Thanks for the advice Pearl! I’m gonna go now, love you, byeeeee," Steven quickly says before Pearl can change her mind. He _ needs _ to get out of the car and  _ do _ something.

“Wait! Stev-”, Steven hangs up on Pearl and stuffs his phone in his jacket pocket.

Steven stares up at the roof of the Dondai. He’s stayed in some motels but much preferred the back of the Dondai. It reminds him of staying with his Dad in the van. Steven had put up glow stars on the ceiling in the back and has a makeshift bed. He gets under the covers and thinks about his mini-adventure to come.

\------------------------------------------

“Dipper, aren't you so so soooooo excited to be back to Gravity Falls?”, Mabel exclaims, shaking Dipper’s shoulder. Dipper turns his head from the bus window to his sister.

“Of course I’m excited Mabel! Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford are coming back, Soos and Wendy are gonna be at the shack with us AND we get the entire summer to have fun and research the town!”, Dipper rambles, clutching his own journal to his chest. Since last summer he’s started his own journal. He hasn’t put anything on the cover yet and decided against putting his hand-print, deeming it too much of a copycat to Ford’s. Mabel had tried multiple times to bedazzle his journal though.

At the beginning of the journey from home to Gravity Falls Dipper had tried to start writing and add something new to the journal but the old Gravity Falls’ bus is too rickety and bumpy for him to write. The same thing had happened to Mabel when she tried to start scrap-booking before they got there. The glitter glue got more on her skirt than the page so she had also given up. The rest of the bus ride is spent with Mabel playing road games and dipper listing facts about the wildlife that they pass by.

“But make sure you don’t research too much! We only have 3 months to plan our 14th birthday!” Mabel exclaims, jumping up and down in her bus seat. As the bus approaches the Gravity Falls sign Mabel climbs over Dipper to look. “ Dipper we’re here!”

The bus is brought to an abrupt halt at the bus stop and the twins fly forwards in their seats. They were finally back to Gravity Falls.

\------------------------------------------

It hasn’t been long since they got there but Dipper is already itching to start adventuring. He hadn’t seen his Grunkle Ford much last summer and is excited for more research and long rambles about science and the weirdness of the town. Dipper rushes downstairs to greet Ford at work.

“Hey Great Uncle Ford!” Dipper says, arriving down in the hidden basement of the Mystery Shack. He is greeted by Ford, writing something down in his new journal. When he closes the book two hand-prints overlap on the cover, one five fingered hand and one six fingered hand. It had Stan and Ford’s signatures on the cover marking “Stan and Ford’s journal for adventure”. 

“Dipper! How have your recent scientific studies been going?” Ford says placing the journal down and giving Dipper a hug.

“They’re alright but they’re not as fun when they aren’t in Gravity Falls.”

“Well, do you remember that UFO that we inspected last summer?” Ford questions. Dipper nods enthusiastically. “ I have reason to believe that there are more undiscovered portions of that ship that are unopened. We could discover something new about  _ aliens!”  _ Ford excitedly tells Dipper. “Would you like to accompany me on my venture down? And I  _ promise _ there are no more security bots. I checked.”

“Of course Grunkle Ford! That sounds amazing!”

“Then what are we waiting for? Let’s adventure!” Ford exclaims, pumping his fist in the air.

\------------------------------------------

When Dipper and Ford venture out to the entrance to the UFO they see a white car parked nearby. It’s a mostly untouched part of the town where not many people would travel to.

“Who do you think owns that car, Great Uncle Ford? I’ve never seen this car in town before…”, Dipper says, inspecting the car.

“It seems that car is a Dondai Supremo. They had these back in my day… It must be an older fellow in town. Perhaps McGucket decided to purchase a new car. We shouldn’t let it interrupt our adventure though. No one in town even knows about the UFO and no one could get down there anyways," Ford states.

“I guess”, Dipper mumbles, he’s still nervous but he supposes that no one else in town could build a magnet gun to get down there. No latter was long enough for that.

Both Ford and Dipper failed to realize that the hatch door was already opened….

When Dipper and Ford finally get down there however they hear strange noises and saw a pink light from afar.

“I believe there is something, or someone, else down here, Dipper. We need to be careful. Keep your guard up…”, Ford keeps his arm out in front of Dipper defensively. They both knew how intense it could be down there and didn’t want to repeat what had happened last time. 

“Of course…”

They both got closer to a soft pink light. It stayed vibrant and bright but didn’t seem to be coming from a large source. They carefully walk so as to not make too much noise. They couldn’t see much down there besides what they could shine with their flashlights plus whatever else is giving off light.

Dipper gets more and more nervous as they approach it. He had always had anxiety but after Bill last summer and not adventuring for a whole year he isn’t ready for something big and world-ending yet again. He hopes it’s just gnomes playing a prank, or maybe just a machine that had turned on by accident.

As they round the corner they flash their flashlights on the pink light’s source. What they see is a teenage boy sitting on his phone inside a large pink bubble

“Um… Hey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you think in the comments! I appreciate feedback! I really love this au and have seen it a lot on tumblr. Sorry this chapter is a little short.  
> ( I don't own Gravity Falls or Steven Universe and all credits of characters go to the creators.)


	2. A Crystal Gem Discovered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven heads to the Gem base and looks around.

Steven follows the map’s directions on his phone. Pearl said the entrance _was_ pretty far from the main town. He admires nature as he drives to the gem location. He had caught himself doing that more often. Appreciating the little things, because _you never know when someone might show up and try to destroy the Earth and kill your family and-_

_“It’s fine.”_ Steven thinks. _“You just need to relax, breathe in, breathe out. Just like Dr.Jay said.”_ He slows down the car and breathes in and out slowly, he blinks a few times before continuing forward. Steven really did enjoy therapy. He finally has someone he feels like he can _talk_ to and work on his problems with. His family was great and all but it was hard to talk to them _about_ them. It feels like Cactus Steven but _a lot_ better. 

“UP AHEAD TAKE A RIGHT. PROCEED FORWARD TILL YOU HAVE REACHED YOUR DESTINATION," Steven’s phone says. Showing an arrow to indicate his turn and destination atop a high hill.

Finally Steven found himself parked atop a hill over-viewing the whole town.

“Wow. It’s so beautiful up here…”, Steven gazes out at the town’s nature and its beauty for a moment before looking down on the ground. Pearl said he should look for a metal plate and he could open it up and float down. He looks around peeking around trees and looking under rocks til Steven picks up a large rock and throws it off to the side with ease. He found it. He tries to pry it open but it won’t budge. Steven puts both his hands on the metal trap door, looking down. It starts to glow and a star symbol appears. Steven smiles and pushes down on the star which opens the door.

He looks down to see a rickety rope ladder going down into a dark abyss. Steven went to his car and pulled out a lantern. He smiles, jumping down into the trap door. He floats down to the bottom and lands at the bottom shortly. He sees a large open gem base. He can see gem glyph markings sporadically written on the walls. From the little gem glyph he had learned Steven reads many writings saying ‘Crystal Gems’, ‘Freedom’, and even a couple that say ‘Rose Quartz’. Steven jumps a little seeing his mom’s alias. He quickly closes his eyes and breathes in and out, calming himself down. 

“ _It’s only a name. Don’t worry Steven.”_

“Okay, Steven. Let’s explore!”, Steven says aloud to himself, clapping his hands. As he walks around he sees a mostly empty base but he could see some remnants of Crystal Gems. Many small stars hidden in the dark. Flags hanging above his head.

  
After a while Steven gets tired of walking. The base was _huge._ He looks around and finds that he isn’t close to any type of chairs. Steven makes a smaller bubble to sit on like a bean bag and makes a bubble around him. He sets down his lantern and looks at his phone. Pulling out a pair of headphones from his pocket Steven puts some of Sadie and Shep’s new music on. When the couple got home from tour they started to record some of their stuff. They always sent their demos to Steven for him to listen to. He listened to a couple songs before he heard voices very close by. He took off one side of the headphones and didn’t hear anything for a minute. He looked around to see nothing. Suddenly, an older man in a coat and a teenage boy jump out from around the corner flashing flashlights towards him. Steven sits silent for a moment before he says “Um… Hey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapteeeerrrr. I hope you enjoyed it! Please comment your thoughts down below! I appreciate all your comments and kudos (:  
> Sorry the chapters are kinda short right now they'll get longer.  
> 
> 
> ( I don't own Gravity Falls or Steven Universe and all credits of characters go to the creators.)


	3. A Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some discoveries are made...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Panic Attack with comfort. I am not a doctor, therapist, etc. I do not have the perfect way for dealing with panic attacks this is just from my experience.

“Um… Hey.” As Steven quickly stands up, both bubbles come down. Ford and Dipper gaze at him before Ford stepps forward. He pulls out his Quantum destabilizer and points it at Steven’s head. Steven jumps and sticks his hands up

“Who are you and what are you doing down here?”, Ford says sternly. Dipper's amazed at how calm Ford is while _he’s_ internally panicking. So is Steven.

“Aah, umm. I-I’m Steven. Universe. My name is Steven Universe. S-sir," Steven stumbles with his words. Nervously he keeps looking at the gun in his face and back down at the ground.

“Is that your real name?”, Ford says skeptically. 

“Yeah. Um- my dad got his- our last name changed before I was born. It was _supposed_ to be DeMayo but then he wanted to become a musician and travel around the country but then he-um. Sorry... yeah," Steven nervously rambles on before stopping himself.

“Okay… What are you doing down here? How did you find this place?”, Ford asks. His grip on the gun loosens. Dipper is still standing behind his Great Uncle Ford, clutching tightly onto his flashlight.

_“I shouldn’t tell him about the gems. This is supposed to be a_ normal _trip,"_ Steven thinks. “Well, I-I was just in town. And I went up to the cliff a-and umm, I found this trap door and I looked at it and it opened up. So I just um I came down here and I walked for a while but then I got tired so I sat down and this bubble showed up and than you guys came and then I stood up and it went away and I don’t know where it came from but I’m sorry I-”, suddenly Ford places a hand on Steven’s shoulder and Steven jumps.

“Steven, it’s alright. I believe you," Ford comforts Steven. “I’m Ford Pines. And this-”, he points to Dipper who awkwardly waves, “- is my nephew, Dipper Pines.” Steven waves back with a small smile. “We have been researching this alien craft. I suppose we’re just surprised to see another _human_ down here!”, Ford laughs. Steven stiffens slightly. 

“Wait. Are there ge- aliens down here?! Like, still alive?”, Steven nervously asks.

“Well, I’m not sure… I’ve been researching this craft for a while and haven’t been able to enter new areas of the ship. They seem to be stuck shut or maybe need a code to open… But that’s what Dipper and I are trying to work on," Ford says, pulling Dipper forward. “Right, Dipper?”

“Um. Yeah, it’s pretty cool I guess,” Dipper laughs nervously.

“ _They might find corrupted gems down here if no one has been here for at_ least _a thousand years. I better make sure they’re safe…”_

“Can I come with you guys?”, Steven blurts out.

“ _Oh no,”_ Dipper thinks, _” He can’t come with us. What if something dangerous happens? How do we know if he can defend himself? He probably doesn’t know about the weirdness of gravity falls. What if-”_

“Um- I guess that would be suitable. Don’t you think so as well, Dipper?” Ford questions turning to Dipper.

“Sure.” Dipper says “ _Why did I say that?!”_ He mentally facepalms

“Alright! Thank you, Mr.Pines.” Steven shakes the older man’s hand. He picks up his lantern and stuffs his headphones back into his pocket.

“Let’s explore then!” Ford exclaims

\-------------------------------------------------------

Steven and the Pines continue to walk. Both Dipper and Steven are tense and silent while Ford leads the group. It is silent for a long while before Dipper finally starts to talk to Steven.

“So. What are you doing here in Gravity Falls? Not many people come here,” Dipper questions. 

“Well, I’ve been going on this country-wide road trip. Just to get away from home.” Steven explains to Dipper. Fiddling with the end of his jacket. 

“How old are you? I mean, I don’t know you just don’t look like you're eighteen yet I guess.” Dipper asks.

“Oh I’m sixteen actually. My dad and my family are okay with it though. I talk to them all the time and I meet up with my girlfriend all the time, so, it works out I guess.” Steven replies with a smile.

“Cool, cool…”, Dipper says looking down. “So wha-”

“We’re here,” Ford says, gazing up at a large door. Next to the door a screen similar to the ones on Holly Blue’s ship was mounted to the wall. “It seems there is some type of device,” Ford taps on the screen but it turns red and a red X appears with gem glyph underneath. “Hmmm…” Ford and Dipper look around the large door and on the other side of it. Quickly, Steven puts his hand to the screen. It scans his hand and blinks green before the door opens up.

“Hey guys? I think the door is opening.” Steven says walking over to the other two. The large door swung open to reveal another room.

“Steven! What did you do?”, Ford says excitedly.

“Nothing. It just started to open!” Steven lied. Dipper walked over to the screen. It is green with a check mark.

“Hmmm…” Dipper started inspecting the screen.

“Dipper! C’mon!” Ford said, motioning Dipper inside the new part of the ship.

The room is a large open dome. There’s a round circle on the floor resembling a smaller version of a warp pad. As the three stepped in front of it a hologram appeared of Rose Quartz.

_“Oh no”_ Steven thinks

“Hello! And welcome all Crystal Gems! You are safe now and free to _be_ whoever you want! Welcome to _Earth.”,_ Rose’s arms are held out to present the base. As she says this the room starts to light up and glow. Though most of the gem technology seems to be grown over and some of it has contracted mold.

_“Fascinating…”_ Ford says, stepping forward to inspect the hologram. Dipper excitedly follows to inspect the contraption projecting the hologram. He looks back to see Steven, frozen in fear and staring forward. He seems to not even notice the other two.

“Steven? Are you... _okay?”_ Dipper grabs Steven’s shoulder but Steven quickly pulls away.

“I’m not- I’m not _her_ ,” Steven says, pointing to his finger at the hologram Rose Quartz,”- I’m _Steven_. I’m not- I’m not a diamond I-” Steven clutches the fabric of his jacket and starts to breathe heavily. His chest quickly rising and falling.

“Steven what are you _saying?_ ” Dipper questions, “Of course you're not her. You look nothing like her!” Steven continues to hyperventilate. 

“I’m not my mom. I’m not my mom. I’m n-” Steven mutters to himself. His cheeks are A light shade of pink. Ford lightly pushes Dipper to the side and stands in front of Steven.

“Steven? Can I touch your arm?” Ford asks Steven. Steven shakes his head. “Can you try to slow your breathing? In and out. In and out,” Ford coaches Steven as the boy tries to slow his breathing down. Steven’s hand is over his chest, feeling it rise and fall slower and slower. “Would you like to try another exercise Steven?”

“Um, no I’m-I’m all good. I’m good. Yeah.” Steven says stepping back and away from Ford and Dipper. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. It’s just my stress. I just do that sometimes it’s not a big deal haha.” Steven says trying to comfort Dipper and Ford.

“There’s no need to apologize, Steven. I’ve experienced panic attacks as well. I find that exercise particularly helpful.” Ford says to Steven. “Would you like to talk about it? I find that that can help after an attack.”

“NO...thank you. I’m fine. I just overreacted. It was just me being stupid.” Steven mumbles rubbing his arms.

“Steven, you weren’t being stupid. A panic attack can be caused by seemingly silly things such as a game or a tv show.” Ford explains “ You should not feel stupid for it. It is completely alright.”

“Tha-thanks.” Steven mumbles. “Can we just move on?” Steven asks, moving past the hologram of his mother and walking around the base. Ford and Dipper stay standing, watching him rush past them.

“Great Uncle Ford, wasn’t that kind of weird? Like, I get that it was a panic attack and everything you said. But he was saying some weird stuff before you came over. He said ‘he wasn’t her’ and that ‘he wasn’t a diamond’ and then he started to say ‘I’m not my mom’. Isn’t that kind of odd?”

“It seems weird but people have gone through odd things. Our family has been through some _very_ peculiar things Dipper. We shouldn’t pry unless it is something that becomes a persistent issue.” Ford explains “Let’s just continue the adventure, this _is_ supposed to be fun, Dipper.”

Ford runs ahead and catches up with Steven who is walking around. Dipper stays in his place, thinking.

“ _Something about Steven is..._ off..” Dipper thinks before going to catch up with the other two.

“Hey guys, wait up!”

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate all the support and I also appreciate any comments. Feel free to give constructive criticism. :)


	4. A mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper, Ford, and Steven continue to explore the base and find some mysteries that lie within in...

Ford walks around the empty gem base. There are many small areas around one large room that the four boys walk around. It is arranged in one big circle with a closed door at the end. Many of the areas seem to be incomplete and either not quite finished or torn apart. 

Ford walks with his hands behind his back, looking at each incomplete area. Some more obvious what they were supposed to be such as an armory and a forge while some were more odd. One area had a pool of lava in the middle. Another had a large diamond shape containing 4 smaller diamonds inside the colors of white, yellow, blue, and pink. A seemingly alien language graffitied the logo with a crack down the pink diamond on the bottom. Ford stops to investigate this area, getting closer to the logo resembling the hazardous material warning label. Ford reaches out and grabs Dipper’s arm and pulls him over.

“Now Dipper, what do you think this language could derive from? It is possible their language is derived from different human ones. We may be able to figure out what it means…” Ford says to his nephew, tapping his chin as he speaks.

“Maybe...Japanese? Or it could be closer to hieroglyphics…?” Dipper responds. He too stares at the foreign language.

“Hmmm… What do you think Steven?” Ford questions, turning around to face the boy. Steven was standing outside the area, staring at the ground and not paying any attention. His head comes up to focus on Ford when he hears his name

“Um what?” Steven asks, “Sorry I wasn’t paying attention…” He says, nervously grabbing at his jacket.

“What do you think of this _alien_ language? Dipper and I can’t seem to figure out where it’s from. We thought maybe it was derived from humans.” Ford says. Steven walks over to the insignia and looks at the writing.

“Well I’m pretty sure that the writing is just derived from different components of their environment. I mean here is a d- similar shape to the one on the logo with a line over top of it so it probably means that bottom one.” Steven explains pointing to the pink diamond on the bottom. “B-but that’s just a guess, I mean, I don’t know it’s not like I’m an _alien_ or something.” He laughs nervously at the end trying to play off his awkwardness and failing miserably. 

Dipper stares at him for a moment and Steven looks down. Ford continues to look at the gem glyph and thinks about what Steven says. 

“That does seem to make sense. It would tie in with the graffiti being at the bottom near this Pink Diamond.” Ford says. Steven’s head jerks up at Ford.

“What?” Steven quickly intervenes

“I was just reaffirming what you said about the letters in the language.”

“Oh okay. I wasn’t paying attention.” Steven mutters. 

“Maybe we should just take a picture, Grunkle Ford.” Dipper says to his great uncle. “We should keep moving anyways.”

“Good idea, Dipper! Do you happen to have a camera or your telephone with you?” Ford asks Dipper.

“No, I knew we wouldn’t have signal down here so I didn’t bring my phone. Sorry.” Dipper replies, looking down embarrassed.

“Well I brought my phone!” Steven says, pulling his phone out of his pocket and holding it up.

“Perfect! Could you take a photograph of the writing for us please, Steven?” Ford asks.

“Sure!”, Steven replies happily, stepping forward to take a picture of the diamonds and gem glyph.

“Thank you, Steven!” Ford says to him while Steven puts his phone away.

“Oh it’s no problem. I’m here to help!” Steven says, giving a large grin to the two.

The group decides to move on after looking at the other areas of the room, the rest seemingly incomplete. The boys arrive at the entrance to the next room. There is a circle in front of the door with a rose in the middle and vines coming out. Ford, Dipper, and Steven stand on the circle. A pink light scans them before opening the door.

“Welcome, P-p-pi-Rose Quartz.”, the robotic voice says, glitching out. 

“Why do you think it said that? Was someone’s name the same as the gemstone? Perhaps one of us has a gem in our bag or on our clothes…” Ford ponders the different possibilities. Both Ford and Dipper check their bags for any crystals that the ship could have detected. Steven quickly pretends to search his pockets. “Well I don’t think that’s it… perhaps we should continue.” Ford says, marching on through the door to the next room. The large rectangular room seems even more incomplete than the last with a hole in the roof letting a ray of sunshine run down onto the ground. There are a few bubbles on the ceiling containing gems inside them.

Dipper looks around, seeing a big control panel with a screen over top. He starts to look at it and investigate the buttons and controls. Steven follows him, looking at the ancient era 1 technology. Ford looks up at the bubbled gems, the ceiling is low so he climbs up the wall partially and grabs one of the bubbles containing a bismuth gem. Steven and Dipper turn around, hearing him climb back down. Steven’s eyes go wide.

“Wait, Ford!” Steven yells, running towards the older man. But Ford pops the bubble as Steven is running to him. The bismuth glows and floats in the air. Everyone stands still. The gem forms several human looking forms before turning into a giant monster. The corrupted gem has the body of a large bear, but three times bigger, with rainbow hair coming off the top of her head. She also has big jagged teeth in her mouth. The bismuth roars at the group. Steven looks at the two humans who are frozen, looking at the monster.

“Okay, I’ll handle the gem, you guys run.” Steven says, turning away and taking a defensive stance. Dipper grabs his arm, Steven looks back at him giving a questioning look.

“How are you going to ‘handle’ this?! It’s a giant monster!” Dipper exclaims. The bismuth doesn’t wait for them to stop talking and brings her head down at the group. Steven quickly forms a giant shield to block the attack.

“Just go!!!” Steven yells, pushing back up on the shield and pushing the bismuth back. He floats him and lands on top of the bismuth. Both Dipper and Ford step back, watching from the doorway of the room. Steven is thrown around on top of the corrupted gem but manages to stay on top. He brings his shield up and smashes it down into the bismuth’s back. She roars before poofing back into her gem.

Her gem clatters on the floor. Steven gracefully floats down and bubbles the gem. Dipper and Ford gape at him as he pushed down on the bubble and it disappears into the sky.

Steven pulls out his phone to start texting the gems when he finds Ford’s laser gun in his face.

“I should probably explain, huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOoOOoOo it’s getting exciting!!! Thank you for all the great feedback on my last chapters and I’m sorry for not posting in so long.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you think in the comments! I appreciate feedback!  
> ( I don't own Gravity Falls or Steven Universe and all credits go to the creators.)


End file.
